I Want to be Superman, too
by Kelsey.writes.fanfiction
Summary: It was so tempting to jump over to him, to kiss him again, but he was shocked to see me again, he thought I was dead. Yet here I was, a Vampire!....Yes, I have some explaining for you, I warn you my story isn't for the faint at heart.
1. Chapter 1 Breaking Point

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, OR Breaking Dawn. I do, however, own Dr. Chad Martinn, Anna-Laura (thank you Anna, for the use of your name), Acencia Bennington (Thank You, Mandee for your name idea), William Bennington, Nora M. Williams, Emerald, Lily, and Mariah. The last time I checked my name is Kelsey, not Stephenie Meyer. *sob* **

Prologue:

Edward stood there, dazed, shocked and confused, I guess. It was so _**tempting**_ to jump over to him, as I knew full well I could, and kiss him again and again.

The problem: he was shocked --it looked like he may have gone into a catatonic state-- to see me again, for he thought I was dead. Yet here I was, standing there in front of him, a Vampire! ....

Yes, I have some explaining for you, but, I warn you my story isn't for the faint at heart.

**CHAPTER 1- Breaking Point **

He was gone. G-O-N-E. Gone. How? Why! Who had taken _**my **_Edward away?

Humph! I knew full well who did this. The Volturi had ways of persuasion that could make any vampire do anything, no matter how powerful that vampire may be. I knew what they had done. They had told the Cullens if they didn't give in and become part of the Volturi Guard that they would kill me slowly and painfully. I cried a little at first, but, then I knew what I had to do.

Here is the To Do list I made: (it is Crude, I know)

1. Find the list the Cullens had made of the friendly and the bad vampire Covens, and the nomads.

2. Become a vampire.

3. Get the self-control need to not eat humans.

4. Make friends with the good vampires

5. If necessary, get together a group of vampires that are willing to fight the Volturi.

6. Go to Italy, swim there, if necessary.

7. Fight.

8. WIN (by any means necessary)

9. Be reunited with the Cullens

I had accomplished number one, it wasn't very hard. There was a piece of it in every room as follows: Edward's, Carlisle's study, and the hallway behind the cross. How I knew where to look, well, my dad is a cop, ok? I have some, ok--very little, investigation skills. (Mostly I got the job done with the help of a _good friend_. I'll explain later)

I missed Edward terribly but I kept telling myself: The longer you take, the longer it will take for you to see your love and the Cullen's again. This one thought kept me motivated through my entire "experience".

I was on my way to visit the Denali Coven/family. I knew Edward wouldn't mind my borrowing his Volvo... but I still kind of felt guilty. At my defense I will say that the key was still in the ignition, and, there was, for some reason unknown to me, a duffel bag of money. It probably contained a quarter of a million dollars in American, a few thousand pesos, 40,000 in French (I don't know what they are called), and quite a few other currencies I couldn't identify. The bag also had my name on it... I thought I had lost the bag a long time ago. One thing I knew is that I would, no matter the protests; work to pay back whatever money I spent.

The Denali family seemed like a good place to start considering that they were "vegetarians" like the Cullens... but what I didn't know was if they would be willing to change me OR if they had the self control TO change me; if they didn't I would have to find someone else to change me.

With the new engine that Rose had put in, the Volvo probably got 120 mpg ... but it was probably _much _lower for Edward, I knew how he drove. I wasn't driving as fast as he would, but 90mph is REALLY fast for me.

As I neared the Denali 'family' house, I felt something vibrating IN the seat of the Volvo. I quickly pulled over and discovered that there was a secret little pocket in the seat, and in this pocket there was a small silver cell phone. **Edward's** Cell phone. I looked at the screen and saw it said _'call from- Tanya's cell' _I took a deep calming breath and answered.

"Hello?"

There was a sharp intake of breath as Tanya said "Who are you, and why hasn't Edward answered the phone?"

"I-I I'm Bella Swann, Edward's girlfriend."

"Oh. I've heard of you. But why hasn't Edward answered?"

Deep breaths IN- OUT, '_sigh_' "Edward hasn't answered because he and his family have been taken by the Volturi." I took a shuddering breath, and suddenly there was a loud clacking noise on the other end, as if the phone had been dropped…

…it must have been...

There was a gasp, a little static and then…

"Bella? This is Kate, Tanya's sister. Where are you right now?"

"Maybe a couple miles from your house according to this map... I think...?"

"Oh. Wow. Ok then, would you please hurry up and get here? Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude but I just want to know what happened to Edward and give you a few things..."

"Okay. Umm... I'm on my way." I replied,

"Oh, and Bella? Be Careful." and as soon as she said this the line went dead. I put the phone in my pocket as I got into the car and drove off to the Denali's house.

**(AN: so give me Feedback, love it, hate it, want it to go on, or go die? EITHER WAY REVIEW!!! I also promise it Will GET BETTER! I didn't know how to start it, so CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOME!!!) Feel free to point out mistakes too!**


	2. Chapter 1, part two, Suprise Gift

**So sorry about the wait! My netbook finally came, but I couldn't get this chapter to load... (stupid computers) oh well, I got it now. Also, this Chapter is Dedicated to my reviewers, Jordan, Maggiecullenxox, Harcad, emilytheunique, Edward-Jacob, and lin steirnet! Thanks so much you guys! **

**CHAPTER 1 Part 2- A Surprise Gift.**

I almost missed their driveway but because I was used to The Cullen's driveway being almost hidden, I noticed it, but as I said, I was driving like 90 mph, so even though I saw it, and with the amazing brakes (probably custom made by Rose) on the Volvo, I couldn't stop, because I didn't really want to _FLIP THE CAR_. So as I reached the end of the driveway I gasped because two vampires appeared in the lawn of the HUGE MANSION. I assumed they were Tanya and Kate. I stepped out of the car and one of them said,

"Hello, Bella." I think it was Kate… "I'm Kate." Yup, I was right.

"Hi Kate. You said that Edward left me something...?" I said cutting straight to the point, knowing that if I didn't I would get distracted. Kate and Tanya glanced at each other nervously.

UH OH ... why are the VAMPIRES Nervous? Usually, a VAMPIRE being nervous is such a not a good thing.

"Well… uh… Bella I am not really sure if Edward wants us to give it to you yet but..."

I remained silent.

I gasped as they ran away and a split second later they came back with an intracardiac needle and syringe that probably held a good four pints, maybe more, filled with a substance that looked like molten silver-y stuff.... I had NO idea what it was.

Kate opened her mouth at the exact same time as Tanya, and with the same synchronization they closed their mouth, unsure, if they should tell me what the "gift" was.

"Tell me. PLEASE." I said, rather loudly.

This seemed to decide them as to whether or not they would tell me what it was.

They decided to tell me.

Even before they spoke, I knew what it was. The truth came crashing down on me as if it had been dropped onto me from the skies. I gasped. NO! It COULDN'T BE!... Could it? There was a slight pinch on my back, right behind my heart, but I ignored it, I was too interested in the 'gift'. I began to feel dizzy. Tanya opened her mouth and said the one word that I was hoping and praying for and yet at the same time dreading it with all my heart, the last part of my feelings confused me.

"Venom."

As she said it the darkness enveloped me.

"BELLA!" a voice cried, Panicked.

It was vaguely familiar, but it wasn't Kate OR Tanya, or at least I didn't think it was, but I couldn't respond. The PAIN that came WITH the blackness was un-bearable. It felt like someone was RIPPING my SPINE OUT! It centered to the left side, behind my heart.

"BELLA! PLEASE DON'T DIE! EDWARD NEEDS YOU, NOW MORE THAN EVER!"

The voice seemed like it was too far away, and it wasn't Kate or Tanya but HIS name, my angel's name, made me want to pull out of the darkness. I urged myself to say something as a new deeper blackness started to envelop me.

I struggled, forcing myself to speak.

"M-My b-b-back! 's on fire!"

Even though it was a whisper, I knew the vampires had heard. It didn't hurt in the same burning way as the time as James bit me; this was Worse, FAR WORSE.

**because I forgot to point out on the top that I don't own Twilight, I am Still NOT Stephenie Meyer!! Okay? Okay. **

**REVIEWS OR ... NO MORE STORY  
(tell me how much you hate me for leaving this at a cliffie, if you like...)  
****(please, for the sake of my SANITY, Review!) there are ALOT of visitors to this story and yet, there ore only SIX reviews, let's change that, shall we?  
there's a button _right down there, _just press it and tell what you think!!~Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 1 part 3, Downfall and Emergency

**_(Author's note)I Am SO SORRY!! I didn't realise that this piece got cut out of the story. and I know that all you you will probably be confused now... I am just so sorry, I don't know how it happened, It just did, I guess. I had to switch the last chapter with this, so it would be in order!! I am just sorry it happened to begin with! this hopefully will clear the confusion from Chapter 2 'The voices' and 2.2 'the blackness'.  
--Thanks  
--A very embarrassed Kelsey. _**

**_I don't own Twilight, and For now, all I own is Dr. Chad Martinn!!_**

**_here it is..._**

**The Downfall**

Unknown POV

Dang! Even the goody-goody gold eyed vampires didn't hear the gunshot! Hmm...Interesting... the poisoned dart is working faster than I expected... her heart must have been pumping fast... oh no! Here comes Chad! It looks like he saw me!

"Hi, Chad. What are you doing here?"

"I WAS hunting, until I saw you shoot that girl. What did you do?"

I smirked. "Oh, nothing much, killing a spare, that knew about us, as vampires."

"That still doesn't give you the right to kill her!" he looked livid.

"Well, actually that's not all, her man, killed my coven." I said nonchalantly.

"What-- you mean-- THAT"S BELLA?!?"

"Well of course. I should be able to kill another one of _his_ coven, I've already gotten _one_, but he killed James AND Victoria. It's only fair."

"That isn't how you solve something. And seeing as I am part of the extended Cullen Family, you have just tried to kill one of my family members." Chad said, a bit menacing. Uh-oh. I didn't know that. This could be a problem. Aah.

"Well I guess I'll just have to kill you, too." I smirked, lowering myself into a crouch. It shouldn't be too hard to kill him…we began to dance and weave, both of us trying to get to each other, and neither of us gaining anything, but suddenly, somehow, he got on my back, pain seared though me as he bit beely into my neck OH MY F^CKING B!TCH!!!....THE PAIN! HE'S KILLING _ME_! I can't believe-it… If I can just pull myself back together before he gets the fire lit...... shit........

* * *

**The Emergency**

Kate's POV

OH MAN! What happened? We promised Edward that we wouldn't let her get hurt! The pain she is in is EXCRUCIATING! (FYI: I can sense and feel other's pain and can sometimes heal it, depending on the type of wound.) I can't heal THAT, whatever IT is… we need to roll her over on to see why her back hurts so bad... Oh! Here comes Dr. Chad Martinn. He has had YEARS of experience. Hrmm... EUGH! What is that smell?... It's _**awful**_! I wonder if I can smell Bella's pain..?

"Help me roll her over.... Gently now.... there we are."

"OH MY [put your choice swear word here]!!!!"

Dr. Martinn said calmly, "Your _friend_, _**Laurent**_" he put a shockingly venomous emphasis on Laurent's name, "Shot Bella with a _highly painful AND EXTEREMELY TOXIC_ dart."

Tanya snarled viciously.

I growled so angrily that I spat venom.

"Do not worry; he will not bother you, or anyone for that matter, ever again." Chad said quietly

"WHY?!?" we asked, surprised, in unison.

In reply he gestured toward the surrounding forest and then he pointed skyward.

I realized that it wasn't Bella's pain OR the poison, but the smoke from a burning. A VAMPIRE burning.

I nodded grimly to show that I understood.

Our conversation probably took 35 or 40 seconds.

"M-My-B-b-back, its-on fire!" she whispered weakly.

Even though it was barely even a whisper, it was very, very clear that she was in ALOT of pain.

"You girls have to make a choice." Dr. Chad said gently.

"WHAT?!?!" Tanya whisper-screamed, her voice cracking at the end.

My eyes grew wide.

"Tanya, we have to choose quickly, Bella is DIE-ING!" I said slowly, to low for Bella to hear (although she was unconscious and probably to focused on the pain)

"Oh-_mi-_gosh! How do we do that?! WHAT DO WE DO!?!?" Tanya was F-r-e-a-k-i-n-g out.

I took a deep breath.

"I think we should change her, I COULD not bear to see or _feel_ Edward's pain if she lost her." I said super fast. "Do you agree?"

Tanya nodded.

"Alright, Tanya, go, run and get the other container of Edward's Venom." Dr. Chad said. In the few seconds she was gone, I had the time to ask Dr. Chad if we could give Bella some morphine or valium or something. He said it would shut her heart down in the blink of an eye. (So that is a BIG FAT NO) I tried to sense Bella's pain and quickly felt that it was quickly fading, but still excruciating enough to make me cry out and almost fall over. Poor Bella Probably wouldn't really even notice the pain of transformation, considering the this was nearly 9x worse. As Tanya returned, Dr. Martinn started to give Bella CPR and manual breathing. ... She was dieing, FAST.

"I will give her CPR if you will administer the venom." He nodded and we exchanged places at vampire speed. Dr. Chad pulled the needle out of the container and, despite myself, I gasped. IT WAS HUGE!!! A few millimeters thick and at LEAST 5 3/4 inches LONG!

He flicked the air bubbles out and then he held it like a dagger, with his other hand on the plunger. Even with his extremely long fingers, he couldn't reach all the way around the syringe. The syringe itself was a good foot long. I shifted a little so that he could get at her heart. As he raised the syringe, I held my breath, but before I did that, even though I knew Bella was completely out, I leaned down to her ear and whispered that I truly was sorry.

With a flash of silver, he stabbed her with the needle, pressing very slowly on the plunger. When it was gone, he got the other smaller syringes (miniature compared to the intracardiac syringe) and he repeated the process (with a smaller needle, of course) at her right arm and leg and left arm and leg. All of Edward's venom was gone when he finished. Except about a tablespoon but I thought that would be a good thing to give to Bella -- as a souvenir, I dunno -- if she made it that is.

_**There it is, the missing link. Comments? Questions? Just click the little green button, and tell me everything you want to. Heck, I would be happy if you just rated it out of , say, 10. 1 being very bad, and 10 being very good!  
--Thanks,  
--Kelsey**_


	4. Ch2& 2 part2 The Voices& The Blackness

**_(a/n) Here is the chapter two, and 2.2. This is very short; I know, I am sorry. I just didn't know how to make it longer; I had writer's block fpr this particular area... so bear with me.  
DISCLAIMER: If I WAS Stephenie Meyer, would I be writing Fan-fic? No. She owns all the characters, except Dr. Chad, he's mine!  
--Enjoy,  
--_****_ Kelsey_**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Bella's POV (The Voices)**

I heard many voices in my head. They were with me in the darkness.

"BELLA! I swear, I will... I-don't know what I'll do, if you don't pull out of this!" The voice was familiar, but it was panicked and almost angry.

_"... Alice??"_ I thought that I said it out loud but I found out later that I never said anything but when I said that my back was on fire.

"Yes?"

_"HOLY CROW!!!! Alice, You are here?!"_

"No, I am in your head, and I can hear your thoughts. A good vampire in the Volturi Guard, Emerald, can talk to other people though their minds, so she is projecting me into your mind."

_"Oh, so the others aren't here then."_

"YES, we're here, clumsy, now show me how tough you are by pullin' through this, ok?"

_"Emmett?!"_

I could literally hear the smile and laughter in his voice as he said "Yep you got it... now I know you are hurting... but... you gotta pull through for…-"

*"BELLA! OH GOD PLEASE NO, I should've been there to protect you!!"*

Now this isn't right, an angel shouldn't be Upset over me, let alone SOBBING...

"Bella!" a voice snapped harshly

_"Are...you...talkinnn' to… me?"_ I slurred

"Yes!" It snapped again, "Now, SNAP OUT OF IT!!"

_O-oK……_ my thoughts were still slurred. I was losing the battle with the darkness…

*SOB* "Bella?" the angel asked

_Y-Yes?_ I asked my thoughts a little stronger with an angel with me.

"Bella, MY Bella, PLEASE _DON'T_ LEAVE ME!!!... DO NOT _DIE _ON ME!" the angel begged; I felt myself slipping away.

_"... but … aren't you are an angel? Aren't you here to take me away?"_ I thought.

I was sliding further away.

"NO!" a chorus of five angels shouted, Alice and Emmett had replied along with the angels.

I snapped back temporarily.

_"But? Then why are you here? You ARE angels aren't you?"_ I thought confusedly.

"Bella, sweetheart, this is Esme. We are being projected into the unconscious part of your mind, the part you are in right now, enabling us to speak with you."

_OH. 'eah I 'orfot 'bou' tha'_… (Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.) I slurred that thought majorly.

"Well, I am hurt, Bella. You mistook everyone for angels except me and Emmett?"

I recovered a little, enough to think clearly for a moment.

"_Yeah_." Emmett said.

Oy. If I could roll my eyes right now I would.

_"So Edward-is here-to?"_

"Yes Bella *he took a jagged breath, trying to calm himself*, sweetheart."

_"Carlisle? Esme?"_

"Yes." "Yes."

_"Rose? Jasper?"_

"Yeah." "Of course." I realized that Rose had been the harsh voice from before.

_Oh ok the-_ right then and there the blackness won the battle and it enveloped me.

**Chapter 2.2 **

**Bella POV #2 The Blackness**

There is but one word that would vaguely , _v-a-g-u-e-l-y _describe, even touch the Tip of the pain that I was feeling, **FIRE**. I was encased in fire; there was fire in my veins, my head, and my eyes. **E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G **was on FIRE! I barely noticed when someone picked me up and carried me to a bed.

............

I had no grasp on time; I was a little preoccupied with the pain. I had NO concept of ANYTHING, sound and touch mainly. Eventually, I had a small grasp on smell, everything smelled sickly sweet, but even that was fading.

............

But Fire, like everything, must fade eventually, and so naturally, the pain began to gradually fade; it was still there, but it had changed, it was different, this was like being burned inside and out, as compared to having your body stretched, pressed, cut, diced, AND burned, while being soaked in acid. I would take the burning inside and out anytime.

As the pain faded, I slowly became aware of other things. People moved about the house constantly and usually very quickly and quietly. They would speak, and I could hear every word, occasion-ally they would say my name. A man, I think it was some guy called Doctor Chad Martinn, would come in and check in on me every once and awhile. He would also check my pulse about every other time he would come in.

**_(a/n) Alright, how am I doing? I would like to note, that when Bella says that her pain changed, it was changing from the pain caused by the posioned dart to the pain of the venom transforming her. the dart hurt her worse than the venom's burn.  
If you guys/girls have any questions, feel free to comment or message me! Also, here, the only Denali's are Kate and Tanya, I don't think the others will make an appearence. Kate is more of the leader, and Tanya is sort-of an air head... she isn't all the time though.. just ask if you've got a questioon, I'll probably have an answer. :)_**

**_Thanks, Kelsey.  
P.S. Reviews motivate the writer to post more! (Hint, Hint) there's a little green button, not to hard to click on, and you don't have to say much... I'm just sayin'...  
--K_**


	5. Chapter 2, part3 and Chapter 3

**_Hellooo,I would like to thank Beena525 for her review, It showed me my mistake. I screwed up the pieces. I published them like this 1,2, and 4. I forgot 3. hehe. I fixed it now... i hope *wrings hands*  
ANYway, enjoy!!_**

**I STILL don't own Twilight, Or the original characters, however, Acencia Bennington, William Bennington, Anna-Laura, Dr. Chad Martinn, Lilly McGorm, and Nora M. Williams are ALL mine. :] Don't make me say it agian, until I introduce another one of my characters! *glares***

**enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2 Part 3**

Bella's POV.: Putting the Fire out.

Even with the fire-y pain gone I didn't move. I was afraid to. I didn't want to risk moving just to have the pain come back. It probably sounds foolish to you. I would have thought it was foolish, too--if I hadn't felt the pain myself. It was unreal, unbearable. If you have ever had a bone broken--by force--you know how THAT feels, now think about getting a burn. Now think how it would feel if every bone in your body was broken, several times each, AND having your body covered in burns, INSIDE AND OUT! Get the picture? That only puts a _**small dent **_in the description of the pain.

. . . . . . . .

So while I was waiting to make sure the pain wouldn't come back I got to thinking about the voices I had heard. Were they real, or were they a figment of my imagination, like a year ago when... I forced myself to think about it...when Edward left? Could I really make something like that up? I didn't think so! Besides, I would never get imaginative enough to dream up a vampire with the powers to let others talk to another half-way across the world.

I told myself firmly that I couldn't make something like that up. I thought about the super-vamp., Alice had said her name was...?.. Oh! Emerald. That was it! I wondered why she hadn't tried to contact me for them... I had a brief thought that maybe they thought I had died… No; I wouldn't let that thought hit me. I wouldn't even think about it, I remembered what happened the last time Edward had thought I had died.

**CHAPTER 3**

New World (Bella's POV)

The more I thought about the fact that Edward might think I was gone, the more I wanted to move. So naturally I got quite antsy. Someone new came into the house. She, Dr. Chad called her his sweetheart, Anna-Laura, and she was greeted quite vigorously by Dr. Martinn. I realized with a shock that I could hear all of this... WAIT. How could I hear this? It would be impossible except for a ... …omigosh!! Imma vampires aren't I? I took a deep breath, to try and calm myself, but it had basically the opposite effect. I could smell EVERYTHING; including the eight other vampires residing in the house… WAIT. EIGHT?! Where and when did all theses vampires get here?!? I think I must have gasped somewhere in there because a deep, low, and yet somehow melodious voice said:

"Wait. I sense another conscious mind… Upstairs."

"Ahh.. That must mean that Bella has become conscious again, William, no fears, my friend." said Dr. Martinn

"But, Chad, honey, who's Bella?"

"Edward's girl." said Tanya

"Oh-My! She is human isn't she? I must leave! I haven't had enough practice with restraint!"

"Acencia! Don't Be silly! Of course you have! … But she is human isn't she Chad?"

Chad sighed before speaking.

"As much as I may wish she was still human, Lilly, she isn't."

"Oh. You sound upset. Why?"

"Well, Lilly, I know you met Laurent? Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Have the rest of you met him?"

"Once."

"Yes"

"Yes, he seemed nice." I scoffed at the thought of Laurent being nice. But what did he have to do with this?

"Yes, but what's he got to wit'dis?" William said (I could tell he had some cowboy influence in his past...) he had very eerily echoed my thoughts.

"Well, William, we thought he dropped his vendetta against Edward and the Cullens, for killing Victoria- James' mate, and James himself, but he hadn't. He made up his mind to kill Bella if he got the chance. So when Edward and his family were taken by the Volturi, Bella came here to ask Tanya and Kate and the rest of us to help her get them back, she was unaware that yet another sadistic vampire was after her. Laurent, being as intelligent as he was, decided that biting her and draining her blood would be risky as well as it would take less time to kill her, therefore decreasing suffering time. So he took a shot-gun and put a silencer on it that he had made himself. He then took some poison darts and put various substances in it- arsenic ,potassium cyanide, a drop of his own venom mixed with werewolf saliva- that mix alone would be lethal and painful, and would have killed her in minutes. I also believe that he used three of the medicines they use to put large animals down with, but I can't say for sure. So all that would make for a VERY UNIMAGINABLY PAINFUL AND LETHAL poison dart." Dr. Chad said.

"Ha! I'll Bet that it had nothing on transformation pain!" I don't know who said it, but they were wrong.

"NO. Acencia. Trust me it was AT LEAST 10 TIMES WORSE, and I can only feel a**shadow** of other's pain. So, no, Transformation pain has nothing on the pain she had to endure." Kate said, quite protectively, with a hit of aggressiveness. I began to really like Kate right then.

Dr. Chad continued

"So after about 8 ½ minutes of trying to get rid of the poisons, with NO success , her vital organs started to fail, one after another, I started CPR, and Tanya ran and got the rest of Edward's Venom. Af-"

"**WAIT.** How did you have Edward's venom?"

"He gave us about five pints, as soon as he could, in case something like this ever happened, he said that Bella and him had a promise, that if Bella was changed, Edward would be the one to change, her since Alice had seen the two options they had; go with the Volturi and Bella lives or try to fight and Bella dies slowly and painfully. Edward told me that he wasn't going to tell Bella about it... _any_way I put a good 4 pints directly into her heart and a pint in both arms and both legs."

"Should we go check on her, Chad?"

" Yes, Anna, (he gave her a kiss, from the sounds of it) we should."

**_(a/n: REMEMBER THAT THIS IS BELLA'S POV SHE WAS JUST TELLING US WHAT SHE HEARD)_**

**_Well, I know that it is short, but it is Vital to the story. why? Because I said so! :] I didn't know how to make it longer, and the story hasn't gotten to the good part yet! *Mwah-ha-ha-ha-haha-ha!!* *ahem*  
Anyway, reviews please, I don't even care if it's a one word review, like 'hi' or 'great' okay?  
_****_--Thanks,  
--Kelsey_**


	6. Chapter 3 continued

**_Because I am so nice, I decided to give you more story!! YAY!!_**

**_My name is Kelsey. Not Stephenie. Need I say more? (Also, I own Emerald, the 'good' volturi gaurd member) :]_**

**_Enjoy!!_**

About a millisecond later all eight vampires were standing in the room.

"Bella? Are you with us?" Dr. Chad said in a voice to low and quick for a human ear to hear.

Oh, Well I guess I might as well try moving.

"Yes." I replied in the same low, quick tone. I didn't move or even open my eyes.

"Oh, Good!" Tanya said, mainly to herself.

"Bella? Honey I know that you are afraid to move because you don't want the pain to come back, but, trust me it won't come back." A woman, I think Anna-Laura, said.

Okay… I'll try it!

"Okay.." I mumbled as I opened my eyes and slowly sat up.

"OH-MY-GOSH!" I whispered. When I Opened my eyes they were INSTANTLY focused. I blinked. They didn't even need to refocus. My eyesight was PERFECT. No, Better than Perfect. I could see everything all the dust in the air, it was quite pretty floating around…. And wow; look at the colors, they, are indescribable, amazing and bright. But those dust particles are so pretty,-- my thoughts were going about a million miles and hour-- hey. What is that? The walls have brighter patches on them? I moved to look closer and the bright patches moved too. Wha-? OH! The sunlight! That's _fascinating_. I look like a diamond.

Then I realized I was staring at my skin, and ignoring the others. I turned towards them, taking the turn to quickly and probably making myself look like my body switched sides, took a deep breath--I could even taste the air, and the comforting scent of the others, and something sweet and--I realized I got distracted again-- and spoke.

"Well this is new." I said lightly, shocking myself with the sound of my voice, form what I could recall of the already hazy human memories, my voice sounded nothing like silver bells. My voice was light and carefree sounding, but I could tell that if I wanted to, I could make it sound threatening, I replayed the sound of my voice many times over, memorizing the already known sound.

My mind switched gears like lightening when the others chuckled, it was a caucophony of bells, chimes, and tinkling sounds. I tried to figure out which laugh belonged to which, but since I didn't know who was who, I couldn't label them... Again, as if someone read my mind, one of the women spoke up,

"I believe that we need to introduce ourselves."

_hehe** *The Plot Thickens* okay, not really quite yet, but still I like saying that!! :]  
as always Reviews are WANTED and they make the writer write more... I'm just sayin'...  
--Thanks,  
--Kelsey.**_


	7. Chapter 3 part 2

**_Hi, *looks to see if it is safe*... I am SO sorry it took so long to update!! My computer wouldn't upload anything and I didn't have any access to another computer. My computer and I have a love hate relationship. I won't keep you any longer, here it is!!_**

**CHAPTER 3 part 2**

"Well Bella, I am pleased to meet you. My name is Nora M. Williams." I liked the sound and tone of her voice. It was a soft caring tone and her voice was motherly, with a pang I noticed the similarity of Nora to Esme.

"Hi, you all seem to know that I'm Bella, I am Edward's girlfriend. So, who are all of you?" I noticed with a relief that they all had varying colors of amber or topaz eyes.

The tall, dark man stepped slightly forward and inclined his head towards me saying, "Hello, Bella, I am William Bennington, and I am pleased to meet you." his voice was the low and melodious voice I had heard earlier. He had short black hair, that was sort of messy-- windswept, probably... The woman standing closely to William spoke up. "Hello, I am Acencia Bennington, William's wife." She looked like the type of girl Alice would like, she had long black hair that was curly and a nice face with full red lips, and she looked like a happy-go-lucky kind of girl, and she obviously liked fashon, I could tell just by the clothes she wore, they reminded me of Alice…

Dr. Chad stepped forward. "Well, If you don't already know, I am Doctor Chad Martinn and this is my wife Anna-Laura." Anna stepped forward smiling and said "Hello Bella." She reminded me of a motherly figure as well. Anna had wavy black hair that was parted off to the side. Anna also reminded me of Esme. Dr. Chad looked quite a lot like Carlisle, and I instantly wondered if they were somehow related. The only difference was that Dr. Chad didn't have the same hair color as Carlisle, Chad's hair was dark brown.

A _very_tall girl stepped forward. I was ogling at her height; she was probably 6'9", and compared to my five foot five inches, but it seemed like I grew… maybe I was more like five foot eight, maybe nine? Nevertheless, she was very tall. She had light red hair with blonde tinged highlights, giving her the illusion of orange/red hair--and for her height she was slight in her features. When she spoke she had a light beautiful voice.  
"Hello, Bella."  
She reached out to shake my hand. The instant I touched her hand a voice in my head said "_this vampire is a honest girl. She will make a good friend and ally."_ I couldn't help but gasp and my hand flew to my mouth, away from her friendly handshake.

"Bella! What's wrong?!?" Kate exclaimed worriedly.

"I-- I think I have a power…" I trailed off wondering if I should share what the voice (which sounded uncannily like my human voice) had said.

"Oh?" said Doctor Chad, clearly curious.

I was suddenly glad I couldn't blush anymore, because if I could my whole face would have been red.

"Yes, right when I touched -- I'm sorry I didn't even get your name…?" I added realizing I hadn't even gotten the red-headed vampire's name.

She smiled and said with her light, buoyant --a slight soprano-- voice "Lilly. Lilly McGorm."

I smiled back and continued "Well, alright, when I touched Lilly's hand, a voice in my head said 'this vampire is a honest girl. She will make a good friend and ally.' " I paused, " I don't know but I haven't touched any of you yet so maybe it will happen with you guys too?" I trailed off wondering if I sounded as crazy as I thought I did.

"Well, let's find out. As Chad said, my name is Anna-Laura. You can call me Anna, Laura or even Mom." she offered me her hand. I took it and again I heard the voice; it said "Anna is a highly dependable and respectable woman. You can trust her with anything." I let go of her hand. She smiled and asked,

"Well, Bella-honey- did you hear anything?" she asked kindly.

"Yes it said 'Anna is a highly dependable and respectable woman. You can trust her with anything.' " I said quoting it word for word with perfect recall.

Anna smiled and ducked her head. Dr. Chad laughed --it was a curious sound, like a chime-- and said "That is a perfect description of her, I couldn't have done better--well-- not in that way." Dr. Chad said, chuckling, and Anna smacked the back of his head, grimacing.

"I guess I do have a power. Hmm…"

"OH!" Lilly gasped.

"Lilly! Honey, What is wrong?" Nora asked, worried.

I looked at Lilly, apprehensive, as to why she gasped, and saw that she had an all to familiar grin on her face. I knew that look, it was the look that Alice got when she saw something she liked in the future... it was as scary on Lilly as it was on Alice.…

Lilly grinned again and said "It's not what's wrong, it's what's right!"

"Did you have a flash, Lil's?" Acencia asked seeming to already know the answer.

Lilly nodded as I said "Umm, do excuse me, but I am a little out of the loop here!" I said, exasperated.

Acencia laughed and Lilly said, "Well I guess you could say I am like Alice in MORE than one way; I love shopping, fashion, and I can see the future, but not near as well as Alice can. I only see small tidbits--flashes-- you could say, and only if it is something important or, you know, something _big_."

"Well, Don't keep us in suspense!" I said laughingly.

"YOU", she pointed at me, "Have quite a few powers to unleash!" she grinned like the devil again, which was a bit scary.

"A-Are you sure?" I stammered probably looking like a idiot.

"_**DUH!**_" she said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "There is no way that is true, I was a clumsy weakling in my human-ness, AND all I ever did was attract danger to myself…" I trailed off, having a feeling if I continued arguing with her, I would end up loosing anyway.

"Now why would I lie to you?" Lilly asked, amused that I didn't believe her.

"I dunno; It just doesn't seem right I was normal as a human, you know, nothing special. … I don't suppose that you'll tell me what said powers are, huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell No! you have to figure it out yourself!" Lilly said, mockingly stern.

Darn. Even though I expected the answer I was dismayed. I must have made a face because they all laughed.

"But I will give you a hint. We need to get your eye color changed first, so we'll do 20 questions AFTER we take you hunting." said Lilly, noting my eyes.

"WHAT?" I said wondering what color my eyes were.

Lilly ran off and came back with a mirror, a full length one at that.

I was going to protest, saying; 'But I'm not thirsty.' and I wasn't, that is, until she mentioned it. But, then I noticed the woman in the mirror.

She was beautiful! Her dark brown mahogany hair was long and it hung straight down her back. She was sort of tall, probably 5'9". at the same time I did, she cocked her head to one side. I realized with a shock that it was _**me**_ in the mirror! Holy Crow!

I liked the way I looked, but this look would draw attention, unwanted attention. I was perfectly --almost overly-- muscled, and I had stunning curves. I wished I looked like my old un-attention-drawing self. I was too busy looking at my _new _body that I hadn't noticed my new eyes. They were RED, well, bright red around the edges, but fading to pitch black at the pupil. Thirsty. I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to forget that I was thirsty AND wishing I looked like my old self. I liked the new me, but I didn't like being the center of attention. Sure I wasn't clumsy anymore, _but still_, **I did not like attention!!**

Someone gasped.

My eyes flew open again. It disturbed me to see SEVEN vampires with varying looks of shock or astonishment. Dr. Chad looked surprised and curious. Lilly looked smug-- her whole face screamed 'I told you so'.

"Wha-" I started to say but Lilly cut me off.

"Well done, Bella, you have discovered you second power!" Lilly said, bouncing.

I cocked my head to one side, I was confused, another power? What is she _talking_ about?

Lilly pointed to the mirror. I looked again. And what I saw when I looked almost made my eyes POP out of my head.

_**Duh-Dun-Dunnn!! hahaha. I am an evil author. (Of course I am not trying to get you to review! Why would you you say that!?!*looks offended, then grins like the devil*) Any-way, reviews are welcome!!  
Do I have any readers Left, or have you all left me??  
I really am sorry that I didn't update sooner! I tried, I REALLY DID!!**_

_**--Hey, Chatty Abby, did you like your introduction? --lylas, Kelsey**_


	8. Chapter 4 Powers

**_Well, I have decided to post more. despite the time it took for me to post, I got 5 alert/ favorite adds, and one review, all of which came in not even a full hour after I posted the previous chapter! Thank you to Starr Cullen, Dimitri's-Little-Sister-Jackie, missblueeyez, PhantomPhoenix4, and GreenKiwi10 for the adds!!  
and to Starr Cullen, I would like to thank you for reviewing, and this chapter is for you!!  
Okay, back to business, I am coming to a hard spot for me to write, and I am sorry, but just stick with me, to make up for that, I will try to post more often. ..._**

**_Enjoy!!_**

CHAPTER 4: Powers

How is _that_ even possible?

I looked again, just to be sure I wasn't imagining things. --Nope-- I didn't imagine it. It looked like me --as a human-- again. My eyes were chocolate brown, not blood and coal, like before.

"Yay! You're a shape shifter, Bella!" Acencia crowed excitedly.

"Damn, that's scary, you sound exactly like Alice. Have you met her? And, what exactly does that mean?" I said, cramming all my thoughts into one swift, jumbled line.

"Gee Thanks, and yes , I have met Alice and I love her, and honestly I have no idea what that means, I just know --well think-- its right." Acencia said, cramming all of her answers into a muddled mess of a sentence. Wow. That is so scary. She's like Alice's twin -- only in attitude, not looks and stuff.…

Dr. Chad spoke up.

"She's --well, you, Bella-- aren't exactly a shape _shifter; _it is more like camouflage-- I think. Although you can't blush-- I don't think so anyway-- you can appear as a human. I suppose it is meant for hunting purposes but seeing as you'll be a 'vegetarian' you could just use it as a blending mechanism--I think."

I was flabbergasted.

"Where'd **that** come from?" I asked, trying to distract their open, gaping mouths and staring eyes.

"A good question, but one I -as of yet- have no answer to." Dr. Chad said smiling, clearly curious, and dying to ask questions about everything, but for now, he withheld.

I thought about being a vampire, and looking like I had before--as a vampire, and then checked in the mirror to see if I looked the same as before. It had worked. I looked like the new 'normal' me.

"Bella, don't try to be the hero, just admit you are thirsty and come with us." Kate said with a smile.

OH come, on! quit mentioning me being thirsty! Even as I thought about this, my throat burned and venom flooded into my mouth.

"Well, if you guys would _quit mentioning it_, I could ignore it! I have better things to do, like for one thing, GET THE CULLENS BACK!!" I snapped, annoyed and probably getting quite a bit too loud, but I was wound up tighter than a tight spring coil. OH, I wish Jasper were here so he would know I was being honest and so he could tell everyone else I was telling the truth. William's deep voice startled me; I had spaced out, off into my own little world.

"I hate to tell you guys, but she is telling the truth." he said.

They all seemed to accept this as a fact from him, and when he saw the absolute confusion in my puzzled face, he laughed and said, "I can tell if someone's lying or not. It's more sort of a gift, rather than a real power, but I have been wrong once" he continued, "sometimes I use my "gift" to work as a cop slash detective, because of my uncanny ability, it makes it easy to tell if someone is guilty or not." he chuckled again.

"Ah, I see, " I said lamely before adding, "Ok, not really, but that's okay…" I trailed off.

They all laughed.

"Oh, you'll understand it eventually." said William.

I heard a car, it stopped and then something clicked, followed by the car driving off.

"Hey! Bella! The Mail's here! Wanna come with me to get it?!" Kate said before adding, at lightening speed,

"OH! I almost forgot! Edward mailed a letter to you. It came in yesterday. It was held for four days before it was actually sent." Kate trailed off waiting for me to reply.

"That was sent after the Cullen's were taken-- that means that they knew that this would happen! …May I have the letter?"

"Sure. It's downstairs. Run with me!" Kate said, clearly eager to be off. When I stayed rooted to the spot, Kate said a bit exasperated, "Oh, Bella! Come ON! Running is **Awesome**! It's like second nature for us! So Let's _go_!" Kate said rushing me forward.

"Oh. Alright, I guess."

Kate waited a second before dashing away swiftly.

I had better follow her, I thought, the house was huge I think it has at least four stories…

I ran after Kate. Kate was RIGHT! Running Was second nature! But, it was **WAY** better than Awesome! It was exhilarating, thrilling, invigorating, spine-tingling, revitalizing, overwhelming, breathtaking, and so much more, words can't describe it! I still can't really understand why in the world the Cullen's liked their cars so much! Running was easier, WAY FASTER, and, well … I don't know how really to explain it.

All to soon we were three floors down and on the other side of the house. It looked like a business meeting room, or something like that. I noticed vaguely that it was probably 4:30am, from the looks of outside, but I didn't care. I wanted the letter. Kate walked wordlessly to a huge oak conference table and picked up a letter. She handed it to me. It was addressed like so:

Bella (Isabella) Swann co. Denali's

1708 East Denalius Dr.

Denali, Alaska 99755

It had a sticker that said 'hold 4, then rush'

It said;

_Bella,_

_I love you, only You. Remember that. I chose not to tell you that the Volturi is coming for us, because with you still being human, we broke our promise with Aro. __**I did not want to put you in danger! **__I love you too much to do that. Don't worry about us we'll manage until you come and get us believe me. I cannot wait until see you again. When I see you again I think I'll say ' I missed you! I don't ever want to stay away from you so long! I love you.' It is painful for me to even think of being away from you! Now, even as I write thiss, the Volturi comes to take us away and force us to be part of their Guard. But the thought of some of the things they plan to do to you, if we don't submit, makes me that much stronger-- knowing that if I go, You'll be safe. I can not bear to know how long I will be away from you. I can only hope to see you soon, that is my comfort._

_By the way, Bella, try not to do anything stupid or life threatening! Keep watch on my heart, you have it._

_**Be Safe.**_

_I love you! I love you, I love you!_

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward Cullen_

_P.S.: Alice wants to know--How soon can she start planning the wedding--she says this is ' Top Priority Information'. --I Love You!-- EC._

I wondered why he'd said 'I love you, only you' but I didn't linger on it. I rolled mt eyes at Alice, only she would worry about something like that when they all were in danger.... He had also said 'try not to do anything stupid' I scowled when I read that. I reread it, sure I was missing **something.** What shocked me was that he spelled this wrong. He had put two s' in it. ... But WHAT in the HECK is he _talking_ about?!? I growled quietly, noticing that everyone else had filed into the room.

"Bella, What is it?" Anna asked concerned.

I shared the message with them. "This means that they knew this was going to happen." I said, irritated.

"Bella, you should go hunting." said Kate. Lilly, and Tanya and Acencia agreed. But I was fed up.

"I've told you! If YOU WOULD QUIT MENTIONING my THIRST, **I COULD IGNORE IT**!!" I all but screamed at them. They all took a step back, shocked at my sudden flare of anger. Nora smiled kindly and stepped forward, while the others looked a bit… scared. I hadn't meant to scare them, it's just, they wouldn't listen to me!

**_Love it, hate it? REVIEW!! :] thanks.. Well, while I was editing this, I got some inspiration, so I think I'll have another post for you... I hope [: Ahh, well Reviews make the writer feel appreciated, and motivated to write more... I'm just sayin'..._**

**_And, I have a poll on my profile, could you guys maybe check it out?? Please?_**

**_--Thanks,  
--Kelsey._**


	9. Chapter 5 Temptation and Learning

_**I am so, so sorry you guys! I am having issues getting what I want to happen written down, so bear with me, It'll get easier! I would also like to sya Thank You to my reviewers, Chatty Abby, and Emilytheunique. I love the Reviews!  
And Now, on to the show... **_

Nora smiled and said in a soothing type voice, "Bella, I know you're wanting to get training, but it'll be easier; once you've hunted."

"I know, I am sorry, it's just--" I was cut off by a knocking at the door. We all ran, vampire speed, to the door, well , I followed them, I didn't really know where I was going just yet. Dr. Chad opened the door. Kate and Tanya pounced on me, and just as I was about to say, 'what the hell are you doing?' I saw him; the man leaning in the doorway was COVERED in blood. I held my breath instantly, before I got a whiff of him. Dr. Chad jumped into action. "Sir, what happened?"

"Bear. No-- somethin' else.-- human -- I -- she ripped me-- to… shreds-- crazy.-- She bit me."

Dr. Chad, Kate, Tanya, Anna, Nora, Acencia and William froze. I gasped. And gasping was the number one thing not to do. I HAD been holding my breath, but when I gasped the scent went down my throat, feeling like FIRE. Venom flooded my mouth. William noticed that I had gone rigid.

"Bella, calm down. Hold your breath." he tried to calm me but I wasn't thinking about anything but my thirst, and quenching it. I snarled, trying to get out of Kate and Tanya's grip. And I did; I was so much stronger than both of them. I lunged at the man, teeth bared and snarling. The man gasped in horror. Just as I was about to knock him down to drink, two things happened simultaneously. The look of absolute terror on the man's face, part of me felt horrible for scaring him, and a voice, the personality voice, said, 'Now look at what you're about to do! You don't want to do that!' I knew it was right, but I couldn't stop. But as I was fighting my instinct, my self TRYING TO NOT KILL THE MAN, and something Shocked me. HARD. It cleared my head and I ran. I ran HARD. and FAST. Faster than Kate, Acencia, Lilly, and William. They ran after me calling,

"Bella! It's Okay! It wasn't your fault!" and, "You're not even 3 hours old!" and so on.

But I didn't listen. I needed to be alone and I needed to hunt, and practice all of my strengths and such. After about a half hour, I heard them turn around and head home, but I kept running. Then I smelled something. Something delicious, a warm, sweet, and very rich smell. I didn't know what it was so I held my breath and listened. I could hear a pounding heart, but it wasn't human. It was too big sounding-- too rapid to be human, and to slow to be a werewolf, I flinched thinking about Jacob. Soon more heartbeats came. I took a chance and smelled deeply. Elk? There was something else--Larger, preditory.... rich.... Blood... Bear?

I'll bet it's POLAR BEAR! With that, I ran closer, not making noise, and there it was. It was even, ironically, enjoying breakfast! It had caught a small leopard seal! Suddenly I was distracted by a faint lapping sound. I realized that I was pretty close to the sea, I could hear it lapping it's icy shore. That would mean I had run, after the others turned back, a good 900 miles! I was faster than I thought!

The sound of tearing flesh brought me racing back to the hunt. I began closing the distance. The great, white bear remained impervious to me. It was feasting on the seal. When I was 100 feet away, I snarled, tensed, and bared my teeth. The bear growled, noticed I was a small thing amd bared it's teeth and charged me._ Man, that is one Stupid bear,_ I couldn't help but think. Somehow knowing the bear's path, I crouched in it's path, and let a ferocious growl rip out. The bear stopped in it's tracks and bristled, rising up on it's hind legs, trying to make itself look larger. I snickered and pounced aiming for it's jugular. Terrified, the bear tried to run, but I already had it. It swiped at me. It clawed with a force that would rip a human to shreds. Realizing it's claws couldn't even sctatch me, it became frantic. I let it go for a moment, and it rose to it's hind legs again. Rolling my eyes, I clubbed it in the chest causing it to fall over backwards. I then jumped onto it's soft, suseptible stomach and straddled it. Then I tore into it's neck, letting instinct take over. The rich, sweet blood flowed into my mouth. I drank deeply, until the bear's blood went dry. I turned to the seal, previously the bears meal, and drank what was left of it's blood.

I felt even stronger than I had before. So, just to play around I ran back to the forest and found a boulder. I punched and kicked and karate chopped the poor boulder until it was nothing but a very fine dust. Satisfied with my energy release, I found another boulder an sat on it. Thinking.

I wondered what to do then, and I thought breifly of going back, but decided against it. _I couldn't face them_, I thought with chargin.I wasn't sure what I _wanted_ to do, let alone what I should do!

...

Suddenly, my conversation with Lilly ran though my head,

_"Well, Don't keep us in suspense!" I said laughingly._

_"YOU", she pointed at me, "Have quite a few powers to unleash!" she grinned like the devil again, which was a bit scary._

_"A-Are you sure?" I stammered probably looking like a idiot._

_"__**DUH!**__" she said dramatically._

_I rolled my eyes, "There is no way that is true, I was a clumsy weakling in my human-ness, AND all I ever did was attract danger to myself…" I trailed off, having a feeling if I continued arguing with her, I would end up loosing anyway._

_"Now why would I lie to you?" Lilly asked, amused that I didn't believe her._

_"I dunno; It just doesn't seem right-- I was normal as a human, you know, nothing special. … I don't suppose that you'll tell me what said powers are, huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

_"Hell No! you have to figure it out yourself!" Lilly said, mockingly stern._

I then knew what I needed to do. I needed to discover my powers, and how to control them, after that, I would return to Denali, and together, we would go and get the Cullens-- and Edward. I got up and looked around. I suddenly realized that I had no idea how to figure out my powers. I felt small and insignificant. How could I, a newborn, and a group of ten other vampires-- two of which might not even fight the Volturi because of their history with the Volturi... and the others, well the others would be willing to fight, I knew that they would be. The real question was if we really had a hope in hell of winning. --NO! I wouldn't think about that! The only thing I would concentrate on would be finding my powers. I wondered if I could abstain from human blood...

I decied that the easiest thing to do would be to try. I did't want to kill inocent people on accident, and I remembered Edward saying he had gone through a 'dark age' when he fed upon 'bad' men. I wandered around, feeding frequently on the local wildlife, nothing endagered, just caribou and some black tail deer. As I wandered, I practiced my 'camoflage'. Every time I came upon a calm pond, puddle, or reflective surface, I tried it. I learned that i could _feel_ what my normal, vampiric form felt like.

About three whole days later, I found an old abandoned convenience store. It had a faint and --quite frankly-- stale scent of humans, gas,and some other awful smell, that I probably didn't even want to know... looking at the map, I found the Denari Archlite Asylum, a small institute that had alot of, well, mental cases. Why they would feature that on the map so prominently, I don't know. I also didn't know why they had so much information on it on a MAP. Eventually I went the the Archlite Asylum. At first, I hung around smelling it. I nearly Died of the horrid stench that was there along with the amazing smell of the blood. I would've gone mad with the smell of it had it not been for that other smell. The smell of the blood was marred with that smell along with the smell of sweat, other 'wastes' and what I came to realize, the smell of sickness. That other horrid stench was the smell of death. It was surprisingly strong, even for an asylum. I decided to go in. I disguised myself as a young--human-- woman, it was surprisingly easy to do, considering I had been a vampire for about a week. After aquiring some clothes, actually went in the asylum. The Archlite was surprisingly hospital-like, considering it's smell. I signed up to talk to one of the more helpless cases-- a young man who mercilessly burned a whole family's home down, killing them all, but not realizing that it was wrong. He was a pyromaniac, but he had a mental disability. He was sedated constantly, but was not a threat unless fire was involved. Honestly, I thought that the crazy old was funny. I was shocked to find out that he had a terminal cancer-- it explained why his smell was horrid-- and he had been give a week to live. I felt sorry for the man, but I knew that I couldn't change him, one because he finally understood that what he did was wrong and he wanted to die. The thing that surpised me was, that on his dying day, he gave me a weak hug and thanked me for the company I provided him, and for helping him 'see the light'. After he died, the staff Archlite called his realatives, but they did not want anything to do with him. So the young pyro was laid to rest at Archlite. I honestly don't know why I lost my temper, but I did, and I ran into the woods and just screamed in fury. That scream of fury soon turned into a scream of shock. My hands were on Fire.

_**Dun, Dun, DUHHH! Sorry it is so short. I just couldn't give you nothing! I will probably update in the next week. I have a musical to perform in, and there is a practice from 2:30 pm to 8:00pm tomorrow and a performance Friday, Saturday and Sunday. :P I will update ASAP though!!**_

**_Reviews inspire writer to type quicker...  
_****_please??  
--Thanks,  
--Kelsey._**


	10. AN

Hello my readers,

*hides* I am **SO FREAKING SORRY** that it's been so long since an update. I also apologize if you- if anyone does anymore- have this story on their alerts page. I'm sorry that you thought you were getting a new chapter.

First off, I shall explain my absence.

-My computer died

-Got a new computer

-House burned down, therefore new computer also died. (won't go into it further, it sucks, leave it at that.)

-Been living at grandmother's house

-I myself have been working on building the new house, so I get "Home" pretty late, then have to do homework, then somehow find time for sleep.

Now that I had a chance to get on the computer and actually think about publishing, I've realized that almost my entire book that I had hand written has been destroyed. I am truly sorry.

On that note, I shall announce that "I Want to be Superman, too" will be under SERIOUS revision if I do publish more, It will probably be completely rewritten. Being a Junior in High School now makes me feel like smacking myself in the face for the pace and basic plot line of this 'book'.

So, my readers, if there is any left, I Might be back with a redone "I Want to be Superman, too", or it may be trashed. Comments welcome, I want to know what you guys think.

-Thanks,

-Kelsey.


End file.
